


Covenant

by Wara_Ningyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wara_Ningyo/pseuds/Wara_Ningyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no need to run away when you realize that the one who's supposed to be your burden becomes your blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic about Celes and Togamichi-kun. Enjoy! ^^
> 
> Listen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjKOyrwsd7A

She ran away from home in order to escape from an arranged marriage. Her family’s wealth has already been deteriorated and the only way to replenish their loss is for her to be wed to the only heir of another family. It was such a devastating state for her parents that they are trying so hard to keep it a secret to the public for them not to be humiliated. Even so with the situation that she’s in, she didn’t mind leaving her formerly luxurious life just to prevent herself from a forced agreement with someone that she barely knows. She might know his name and face but not what kind of person he is. It was her first rebellion – a night before her wedding day, where everyone is – to her surprise - peacefully asleep despite the last-minute preparations.

Even with their names bearing elite titles posted in every wall, television screen, and newspaper of the town, not a single photograph showed how they looked like. The planned grand wedding of history is a big topic from the mouths of every person in the world – and the faces of the only children of the wealthiest families still remain a mystery to all except them and their parents.

At the wedding day, he was so bothered about the current news of the bride missing. He didn’t even care whether the wedding will push through or not despite the lengthy and expensive preparation, but he was bothered by her safety. He was also forced after all, and all he wanted right now is to help. His reputation as an honorable man will not be recognized if he won’t be able to bring her back to her family so he immediately left the crowded cathedral filled with stern gazes and malicious murmurs.

He was an arrogant man until he salvaged a restrained teenage girl from the filthy hands of her abductors in an unfamiliar place that he had gone through. All of the victim’s belongings were stolen, but her dignified body was spared. If he didn’t come earlier there are worse things that could possibly happen to her. He removed his coat and wrapped it around her petite frame. It was just then he realized that she was the one that everyone was looking for and slowly stepped back. He thought to himself that she looked familiar. Good thing he didn’t have a butler or a driver with him at the moment to at least give himself a peace of mind and a little privacy.

She looked vulnerable. She probably had a hard time deciding what to do with her life when she left and now she almost has nothing left. She let her tears fall from her eyes while he slowly walked again towards her to wipe her small face with this pristine white handkerchief. When she finally stopped shaking from fear, she thanked him for saving her.

“I didn’t know that you were a hero. I…thought that you were just a prideful man with no sense of sympathy. I’m sorry for bothering you and everyone else.”

And it was really her, but he didn’t say anything.

Instead, he sighed and sat beside her. “Don’t just run away like that, you’re putting yourself in more danger…and you’re making yourself look weak.”

She looked down and rested her head on her knees. “What should we do now?”

     “We’re going to resume the marriage somewhere else, but it’s illegitimate. I don’t want to give you a miserable life by being with someone like me but let’s just put it that way to prevent our families from interfering with our personal happiness.”

She looked up to him, a little astounded but she continued to listen.

     “I’m going to help your family go through with this financial problem as long as you cooperate with me. We would only be intimate with each other in public but we won’t give a damn about each other when we’re alone. Is that alright, Miss Ludenberg?”

"How did you know about that? And…what about the priest, the clothes…?"

     "I overheard our parents’ conversation last month and honestly, I felt bad about it. About our clothes…maybe I’m just going to ask one of my closest friends to buy us some. He’s also going to be the minister. Just give me your size later, alright?"

She nodded. “Thank you very much for everything. I didn’t really expect you to be this kind.”

     “It’s alright, now shall we continue our responsibilities as the heirs of our families?”

They both stood up and dusted their clothes before they formally introduced themselves to each other. He extended a hand towards her. “By the way, I’m Byakuya. Don’t call me Mr. Togami, it’s making me old.”He intentionally made a gleeful remark to lighten her up for a bit, knowing that the girl might have not recovered yet.

She smiled and shook hands with him. “You can call me Celes.”

      “Okay then, Celes. Don’t worry, not that I’m bragging but I’m generally a kind person. Maybe I’m a little arrogant but definitely not that bad.”He courteously opened the door for her and she sat inside, wrapping his blazer around her and inhaling its unique scent.

“I’m glad that you came in time, Byakuya.”

He wiped his glasses and gave her a small smile to let her know how much he appreciated all her apologies and gratitude. The whole drive to an exclusive place that he bought was in silence as she slept peacefully on the leather seat of his car. She looked like an angel from his point of view.


End file.
